


Does this normally happen at conventions?!

by Baby_CherryPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Conventions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-13 22:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_CherryPie/pseuds/Baby_CherryPie
Summary: Its your first time working at a SPN Convention and two of its main stars are after next level service.





	1. Erghh 6am?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the first thing I've ever written like this so please leave comments with suggestions if you have them as all I wanna do is get better
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> NB Omg this is so much harder thank I thought! I had it all these notes I had written out but when I started writing its all changed haha. I was planning on making this a one shot but I think I'll make chapters now as I keep thinking of more things to add in.
> 
> Please leave comments or message me suggestions and tips as I'm really new to this :)

You groaned as the alarm on your phone came to life.

"Ergh 6am why?!" you moaned squinting at the screen, tapping wildly trying to turn it off through sleepy eyes. 

You were usually coming home from work at the bar at this time, not getting up to head out the door!

You laid your head back on the pillow and huffed. As much as you didn't want to get up, you had told your friend Isla that you would help her out for the day with work. She had recently started working for the big hotel in town but they were still short staffed so she suggested you helping out and her manager went for it. 

\--------------------------------

"Its literally just one day I need you for please (Y/N). Saturday is going to be really busy and anyone I can get my hands on is helpful. Also if you do a good job, who knows, maybe you'll be offered a full time job? And then we can work together and it will be amazing and fun and the best time ever" she garbled at you while moving closer to you, arms open.

You had been working in the bar now for a few years, maybe you you could do with a change of scenery? Why not try this out just for the day?

"Fine ok I'll come help you, but just kn-" you were cut off as Isla grabbed you and pulled you in for a bear hug and kissing the side of your face.

"Thank you!" she repeated over again while kissing your cheek.

You giggled and wriggled out of her grip.

"Once its all done, you owe me a drink though!" you laughed.

\--------------------------------

There was a big convention on this weekend so they were expecting bus loads more guests than normal as well as having to cater to the "Talent" who the guests were paying top dollar to come and see. As well as drinks, Isla had some how got her manager to agree to getting you paid in cash for your help on the Saturday. You closed your eyes and thought about how you would be able to afford to finish your thigh tattoo once this was done and it spurred you on.

You swung your legs out of the bed and headed to the shower. While the warm water ran over your body, you began to think about how you had no idea about what happened at conventions. Isla had said this one was for a TV show called Supernatural but that was it.

Wrapped up in your towel, you sat on the edge of you bed, grabbed your laptop and pulled up a search for show.

"Ok so brothers fighting demons yadda yadda yadda, angels are also involved, monsters etc" you thought to yourself as you read a over view of the show online. It wasn't your sort of thing but by the looks of things, this show was big. And the conventions held for it were a big deal for the fans. You scrunched your face up slightly thinking about this probably means you are in for a busy day of running about non stop. You clicked on the image tab to see who you would be running around all day for, seeing if you recognised any of the actors.

'Oooh ok I can get behind this" you said out loud looking at a picture of the two main actors leaning on the side of a vintage car. They looked rough and ready, just your type. You knew obviously that a hair and make up team and styled them like that for the show, but still, you were slightly keener for the day now knowing you could be working with cute guys.

Staring at the screen, you nearly missed that your phone started vibrating next to you.

"(Y/N) come on I'm outside you, get your butt down here and in the car woman!" Isla jokingly shouted down the line to you.

"Well I'm in a towel still so you'll have to wait. If you were a good friend you'd drive round the corner, grab us some coffee and then I'm pretty sure by the time you were back I'd be ready and waiting for you to head out? But I guess only the bestest of friends would do that" you say with a mock sigh.

"You're lucky I like you bitch" she said through half gritted teeth "I'll be back in 10, BE READY PLEASE" 

You laughed and hung up the call.

Realising you were still half naked, you dropped your towel, quickly slid some underwear on and hooked your bra together.

Trying to find something amongst the pile of clothes on your armchair, you spotted a black t-shirt dress. You gave it a shake and popped it on over your head, looking at yourself in your mirror, double checking it was appropriate for work. It was maybe a tiny bit short, but it was comfy and you'd rather potentially flash someone than have to run about all day in something uncomfortable.

You threw your hair up into a messy bun while shoving your feet into a pair of slip on skate trainers. Grabbing your phone and your bag, you ran out your room and down the hallway way to the front door. You quickly catch a glimpse of yourself in the hallway mirror. You looked half asleep still but you were excited for a day working with your friend and possibly meeting the two beautiful men that graced your laptop screen earlier that morning. Thinking about their rugged faces made you close your eyes and hum quietly to yourself.

You suddenly snap out of it as you hear a car horn blaring. Your phone starts going off in your hand.

"(Y/N) you best be ready to go in 5....4....3"

"I'm out the door oh my god calm down" you shout down the phone as you slam the door behind you and make your way down to the front of apartment block.

As you step outside you see your friend sitting behind the wheel, putting on a performance of Destinys Child in the car, singing her heart out to "Survivor".

You run over to the car, fling open the door and hop in, joining her in a very loud rendition of the 00s girl band classic. Isla put the car into gear and you sped off on the way to what you had a feeling would be a very fun day.


	2. Anything goes ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to the convention and are put to work straight away, finally meeting the two of the stars of Supernatural.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI I've never been to a convention because I'm broke like all the time and I hear they can become super expensive with all the add ons etc. So this is just just based on impressions I get from watching clips from the ones in America and JIB Con in Italy, let me know if theres anything I've missed etc and I can maybe do an edit?
> 
> Anyway this ones a bit more fun than the last one... I promise there will be smut soon! Stick with me kid :)
> 
> Oh also warning of curse words, I like swearing sorry!

After ten more minutes of blasting cheesy pop songs in Isla's car and singing along at the top of your lungs you finally turn the radio down.

"I need a break, my face hurts!" you say half laughing, half out of breath.

"Oh but I liked that one" Isla pouts at you from the drivers seat.

"You like all of them though, my voice is gonna give out at this rate" you said, taking a sip of the hot coffee your friend had bought you, letting the heat sooth your achey throat.

"So whats the plan then for today, what are you gonna have me doing?"

"Well" Isla said "I've signed you up for backstage assistance if thats ok? So you'll just be helping the TV lot and not the hotel guests. I thought it best as your only here for the day, no point in setting you up on the systems for key cards and all that. I mean until you dazzle everyone with your fabulous self and get offered a full time job, then I can teach the ways of the hotel young one" she said in a mock Yoda impression.

"Haha oh wow, I can't wait to learn the ways of the room service" you laughed.

"So I'm gonna have to be some TV Stars little bitch for the day" you thought to yourself, thinking of the near impossible tasks you'd probably be asked for. Maybe coffees with no foam, double shot, extra hot, skinny frappachino with cream and 2 pumps of bullshit or maybe finding them THE perfect cream shade of lily to have decorate their breakroom.

You didn't have time to think up any more hilarious requests you could possibly encounter today as Isla pulled up sharply in the staff car park of the hotel.

"Ready?" she asked with a grin on her face

"Yep, lets go I guess" you said smiling at your friend, thinking to yourself at what a long day this going to be.

 

 

"Steve this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is Steve, the hotel manager" Isla said introducing you to her boss.

"Hi Steve, nice to meet you" you replied, sticking your hand out for a shake.

Steve turned round looking frazzled and frantic

"What? Who? (Y/N)?" He said sharply.

"Erm Hi yeah I'm (Y/N), Isla has bought me on for the day to help out because you will all be busy with the convention?"

"Oh yeah ok great" he muttered, looking straight past you and turning to Isla.

"Isla I'm having a nightmare, the breakfast room has had a leak in the roof, so now I've got guests having room service on us as their is no where for them to go and also this.." he babbled out to her, looking panicked.

Grabbing his shoulder, Isla looked at him calmly.

"Steve, its going to be fine, lets go get this sorted and have a good day" she said in a soothing yet condescending tone. 

You smirked to yourself at hearing this, knowing your friends brain is screaming "You useless man oh lord pull it together"

"(Y/N), There should be a pack for you behind the front desk with your staff pass and day schedule inside, I think the TV lot also left a rider of things for green room. Are you ok to grab it and look after yourself while I go with Steve?

"Yeah of course, I'll text you if I'm really stuck, I mean how hard are drink runs and rubbing egos going to be?" you chuckled.

Steve's head shot round and glared at you.

"I don't think you understand how big of a deal this is for the hotel (Y/N). We are booked flat out all weekend, if this goes well maybe this Supernatural lot will come back and bring more business in for me. So if I was you I'd take this a bit more seriously" he said through gritted teeth and a scrunched brow.

"Oh I'm sorry, I do understand its important I just.." you garbled out, feeling your cheeks flush with shock.

"If the talent ask you to jump, you say how high ok? You are here for them today ok, anything goes, got it?" Steve said pointing at you.

"Yes, got it. Anything goes, no problem really" you say smiling awkwardly.

Steve's face finally goes from furious to worried again, turning back to Isla.

"Ok, lets go and take a look at this breakfast room first" he said storming down the corridor

"Yes ok lets go" Isla replied following him. She turned her head and mouthed OMG SORRY at you.

You smiled and stuck your tongue out at Steve behind his back, making your friend giggle quietly.

"Jeez, that was a bit much" you thought to yourself. You certainly didn't care about impressing such a douchebag into offering you a full time job anymore, dashing Islas hopes of the pair of you becoming the hotel dream team. "Get paid for today and thats it, outta here!"

You duck around the reception desk and see next the computer is a large envelope with your name on it. You open it up and out falls a lanyard with AAA plastered on it, a day plan and a letter. You scan over the day planner and see that the TV talent are booked in for panel chats from lunch time and photos in the afternoon and some karaoke in the evening. You start reading the letter from the TV company, its a list of things for the break room, drinks, snacks etc. Also at the end was a hand scrawled note; Send us someone cute.

You knitted your brow looking at the hand written amendment, was this Isla being silly with you or had someone else written it?

You shook your head, you didn't have time to be wondering about it now, you needed to set up the green room and find everything on the rider for the main attraction.  
You looped the lanyard over your head and grabbed your list and headed off down the corridor.

 

"Oh fuck no no" you moaned as you knocked over some of the bottles on the drinks table you had set up.

You rush round and dive to catch a bottle of whiskey, somehow grabbing it and saving it from smashing.

"Fuck YES" you exclaimed, holding up the bottle like a victory trophy.

Suddenly you realise you aren't alone in the room and turn around to see two men standing in the door way.

The taller one is doing his best not to laugh at you on the floor holding your whiskey trophy, while the shorter man just throws you a cheeky grin.

"Nice catch sweetheart, thats the good stuff aswell" the shorter man says walking towards you from the door, still smiling.

"Oh thanks erm.." you reply sheepishly, slightly embarrassed some strangers had seen you being a major dork.

"My names Jensen" he said cooly while reaching down to help you and the drink off the floor.  
"This is Jared" pointing to the taller of the two who had now walked over and was at the drinks table with you.

"Hi I'm (Y/N), I was just setting up the room, I've got some people coming soon I need to.." 

It was then that you actually looked at the two men properly. It was them. The beautiful ones that you'd seen on your computer this morning. Your TV stars. You felt your face flush slightly.  
God they were even better looking in real life. Jared had the most amazing smile and deep hazel eyes. And then Jensen, with his gorgeous green eyes and freckles. 

"Actually I think its you I have coming soon" This got a smirk from Jensen and a quizzical look from Jared.  
"Fuck, Shit, sorry, I mean you are already here, now. I'm looking after the break room today for you so just let me know if you need anything" you said, far too quickly to be normal.

Jared leaned into Jensen's ear, while looking at you in the eyes, "Looks like they got our extra note on the rider this time"

"Sure did" said Jensen, looking at your pink face while biting his bottom lip.

Your head was spinning, what was going on?!

"I just need to go and grab some ice, I'll be back in five. There's snacks over there too so help yourself I'll be back soon" you say while walking past Jensen towards the door.

SMACK! You freeze for a second as you feel your backside get slapped.

"Don't be too long (Y/N) ok?" Jensen basically growled at you.

The rough edge of his voice and the sting on your butt made something in your stomach flutter.

"Wouldn't dream of it" you shout as you head towards the door, practically running out the room.

"What on Earth was happening?!" you thought "This can't be normal?"


	3. Backstage Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start chatting with Jensen and Jared and realise how much work goes into being "The Winchesters" and you find yourself wanting to help them relax by any means you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut :)

You bumped into the ice machine in the hallway with a thud, missing it completely because your mind was still raking over what had just happened.

Shovelling ice into a bucket haphazardly, your mind stopped trying to make sense of it all and you started paying attention to the sweet sting on your left ass cheek. Remembering Jensen's rough voice telling you to come back soon sent a shiver down you, leaving you buzzing for more.

With the full ice bucket in hand, you turned and headed down the hallway back to the breakroom you had set up earlier that morning.

"Ok (Y/N) pull yourself together" you commanded yourself. "These guys have made it clear they are gonna mess with you today so why not have a little fun with it? You're only here for the day so lets see what happens" you thought, hoping that Jensen and Jared had more plans for you so you could continue this initial buzz.

You stop outside the door to the breakroom, with one hand on the handle you take a deep breath and smile and open the door and step inside.

"Hiya, I found that ice I was looking for, does any one need a drink?"

You look to find that Jared is slouching on the sofa, checking his phone and Jensen has set himself up in the armchair you had borrowed from the lobby to fill the room up.

Jared pulls himself up when he sees your back in the room, his eyes darting to Jensen's with a cheeky grin. Jensen's face lights up when he sees you.

"I'll have a beer please" came from the sofa.

You walked past the sofa and the armchair to get to the drinks table when a strong hand grabs your wrist.

Jensen looks up at you "I'll have a whiskey with some of that ice, and get yourself a drink too sweetheart" 

You turn to look into his sparkling green eyes, feeling yourself grow warm from his rough touch.

"Sure thing" you replied, slowly pulling your wrist from his hand, dragging your middle finger over his palm in an aim to tease the him like he had been doing to you so far.

You reach the table and start pouring two whiskeys into some tumblers, adding a few ice cubes in each. You grab a beer out of the mini cooler for Jared and head back to the seating area.  
Jensen reaches out for his drink but you slip past him, heading over to Jared first with his beer, hoping it would drive him wild.

"Et voila" handing the beer to Jared while popping yourself down on the sofa next to him with a bounce.

You lean forward and slide Jensen's drink across the coffee table towards him "Don't worry I didn't forget you" looking at Jensen's moody face.

He broke into a smile, "Don't worry, I'm pretty hard to miss" he said, rearranging his stance so he spread his legs a little wider in the chair.  
You glance down between his legs, thinking of what could be hiding under his jeans.  
You bring your eyes up to meet his smirking face and smile.

Turning your body on the sofa, curling your knees up and resting your head on your elbow " So Jared, do you like doing these conventions" you asked, knowing that the shift in attention away from him would drive Jensen mad.

Your eyes scanned over him as he sat next to you. His brown hair tucked behind his ears, showing you his strong jawline and neck. His broad shoulders filling out his flannel shirt perfectly.  
He turned to you, showing you his deep hazel eyes that made you melt a bit inside.

"Yeah I mean, its great to have some time off from the show schedule and meet the fans. Its just a bit relentless sometimes. Filming up in Vancouver and then flying all over the country to attend these, it tires a man out ya know? We don't really get any time to relax or de stress"

Jared pulled his arm up and rested his hand on your bent knee and began to stroke it gently, looking at you with smouldering eyes.

You tilt your head and smirk, lifting your head off you arm and extending it across the sofa so you reach his face. You stroke a piece of hair off his face and tuck it behind his ear slowly.

'Well I'm here all day to look after you. The pair of you" glancing over at Jensen "So just let me know what you need and I'm yours" bring your eyes back to Jared while sipping on your drink.

Suddenly theres a strong hand on top of yours, pushing your drink into the coffee table.

You let go of your drink and Jared's hand grips tighter and pulls you towards him so you are inches away from his face.

You giggle as he pulls you on top, helping you straddle his lap.  
He takes your face in both his large hands and pulls you close to him, crashing his lips into yours.

You kiss him back hard and fast, feeling a throb in your clit already at the passion he was kissing you with.  
Jared breaks your kiss and moves his hand to your hips, grabbing them and digging his fingers into your curves.  
You grind into his lap as the sweet ache he is leaving on your hips, and now ass, is sending shockwaves through your core.  
Jared starts kissing your neck and collar bone, making you arch back to allow more room for him to inflict pleasure on you.  
You feel his cock hardening underneath you, nudging at your wet pussy. The feeling of him against you makes you close your eyes and moan lowly.

Your breath hitched in your throat as you suddenly felt two strong hand cupping your breasts from behind.  
Jensen was knelt on the floor behind you, his chest against your back and his hands on your tits.  
He began massaging them, letting his thumb and finger linger over your nipples, giving them a rolling pinch, making you moan louder as these two men worked together on making you come undone.

"You don't think I noticed you teasing me earlier, you little bitch?" Jensen breathed in your ear "I do the teasing around her ok? Good girls don't tease, good girls get to cum, do you want to be a good girl or a bitch?" he growled, grabbing your hair and arching you even further back.

Pushing the side of your face into his, you moaned "I want to be good for you, be a good girl, I want to cum"

"Hear that Jared, she wants to show us she's a good girl"

You look forward to see Jared smiling at Jensen, give him a quick nod and then look back at you.  
His hand move from you hips to your thighs, slowly moving down them closer to your pussy. His hands went under your dress and his thumbs stopped at the edge of your panties and he rubbed the edges, making you slick with anticipation.

He started to push you off of his lap, backwards off the sofa. You groaned at the loss of contact but quickly this grew into a loud gasp as Jensen wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you onto the floor on your knees.

You look up to see Jared unzipping his jeans and shimmying them and his boxers down his hips, bring them to his knees.  
You stared at his thick cock, your mouth watering at it.  
Jensen, took his left hand and placed it on your shoulder, pushing your face down onto Jared's beautiful dick.

You took the head of his cock in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it.  
Jared groaned as you used your mouth on him, bucking his hips into you every time you flicked your tongue over his slit, lapping up his pre cum.

Jensen's other hand as on your hip, he roughly pulled it up so your pussy and ass was sticking up, while your face was in the other mans crotch.

He let go of your hip and took his hand and smacked your ass again, making your clit throb and moan onto Jared's dick.  
Rubbing your ass, he moved his hand swiftly between your legs and moved the crotch of your panties to the side and brushed his fingers over your slick pussy.

"Jesus (Y/N), you're so wet for us, such a good girl aren't you"

You wiggle your ass at his touch and moan again on the large dick in your mouth, earning another hip thrust from Jared, whose eyes were closed, teeth gritted as you worked your magic on him.

Jensen ran his fingers up and down your wet lips before taking your slick and using it to massage your throbbing clit.  
He rubbed you in small circles,with each trace of your clit a heat inside you grew.  
You leaned into the touch, yearning for more so you could find some release from the build up deep inside you.

"Fuck I'm close" Jared exclaimed, staring down at you starting to come undone while licking his cock.  
You started to move your tongue slightly faster around Jared's head, wanting him to cum in your mouth, hoping that filling your mouth with his warm cum was the nudge you needed to come yourself.

He slammed his hips forward, his dick hitting the back of your throat. White hot cum spilled into your mouth and you drank it all up.  
The warm, salty jizz tasted amazing and it made your stomach flutter knowing you had made him cum so hard.  
You kept working on his twitching dick until he pulled your head back, letting himself out of you.

His cum hadn't done the trick though, you were still so close on the edge of your own orgasm.

You leant back and moved with the rhythm Jensen had set while rubbing your clit.

"I think our good girl wants to come Jen" came from a breathless Jared on the sofa.

"Is that right, do you want to come (Y/N)?"

"Mmmm yes please" you mewled, teetering on the edge.

Suddenly the strong hand that was making you feel amazing was gone from underneath you.

You groaned and looked around and saw Jensen standing up, wiping his hand on his jeans.

"Well, we have a panel to be at now so I guess you'll just have to wait wont you" he smirked."Ready Jared?"

You look back in front of you and Jared is up, doing up his jeans, looking refreshed "Yeah lets go, can't be late for the adoring fans" he said with a chuckle.  
Leaning down towards you, he kissed the top of your head, "Thanks kid, just what the doctor ordered"

He got up and walks towards the door and Jensen followed suit, not before he bends down, his head next to yours "I told you I do the teasing bitch" 

He heads to the door and looks back at you "We will be back in an hour, don't go anywhere, we aren't finished yet" comes from his shit eating grin.

And then they were gone, leaving you on the floor, a wet mess of a woman. This was gonna be a long hour.


End file.
